


Show Me

by asaloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Crowstiel, Crowley is angry and aggressive and Castiel tries to placate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://waldostiel.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Written for [thelittleglitch](http://thelittleglitch.tumblr.com)

Cas, stolid as ever, takes notice of Crowley’s sullen mood but does not rise to it—he has learnt his lesson there, knows that Crowley has a tendency to lash out when cornered, though he has no issue in cornering others himself, namely Cas.

He crowds into Cas’ personal space now, in fact, looming and intimidating, as soon as he arrives but Cas does not fear him. Crowley is a lot of things and has done a lot of things, but Cas is no better than him. “So,” Crowley drawls, and Cas notes how his accent has become even more pronounced in his ire. “You’ve finally decided to favour me with your illustrious presence, angel. I’m honoured. Truly, I am.”

Sarcasm.

Of course.

Frowning, Cas takes a step backwards, forced to back up against the wall by Crowley’s slow, deliberate prowl… Well, that’s how Cas wants it to seem, at least; he could leave at any moment, after all, if he so chose to, but his intention is to placate, not incense Crowley further. “I’ve been otherwise engaged,” Cas replies honestly, appealing to Crowley’s more reasonable side. “I….” He falters, tilting his chin down in a sudden expression of shame. “I apologise if you have felt bereft in my absence. It was not my intention to—”

Crowley interrupts. “Oh, _sweetheart_ ,” he exclaims, a callous bark of laughter further accentuating his ruthless current state of mind. “Don’t think so highly of your own worth; believe me when I say, you’re not the only feather-brained whore with daddy issues I’ve had submit to me in the bedroom.”

Cas narrows his eyes. “Crowley,” he admonishes, annoyed, before changing tactics once more. His voice softens and he inches closer, subtly shifting his position to appear smaller, allowing Crowley the dominance that he so craves. “Crowley,” he says again. “I understand that my failure to be present these past weeks has led to you feeling abandoned—” Crowley scoffs and Cas frowns, hesitating for a moment before reaching out for another word choice, “Worried?” He voices it as a question, unsure.

Crowley’s outburst, however, only confirms it. His hands fist in the lapels of Cas’ trenchcoat and he pushes him hard into the wall, drawing a shuddering gasp from Cas’ lips. “I was _not_ worried, you moron.” He punctuates each word with a hard shake, his eyes wild and his pupils blown wide with lust.

Cas’ own eyes are half-lidded in the aftermath, dazed. “Show me,” he commands, a dare in his voice because he knows that Crowley will respond to the challenge, will find it preferable to do so than to reveal his emotions. “Please, Crowley.” He almost backs down. Almost. “Please allow me to make up my impudence.”

For a second, Crowley freezes. He’s startled, unsure what to make of Cas’ subservience… And then he realises it for what it is—a reward, a granted wish that he never spoke aloud—and his gaze turns briefly fond, tender. His fists loosen and he turns his face into Cas’ neck, inhaling his scent and kissing the sensitive skin there, his own thanks. “I’m going to have to punish you,” he purrs, a devilish smile curling onto his lips as Cas shivers beneath his touch, aroused by Crowley’s voice talking into his ear, no other stimulation needed. “You understand that, don’t you, kitten?” Crowley bites down hard, tugging the skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder between his sharp teeth, sucking and then releasing. Cas’ choked moan placates him more than words ever could. “That this is all for my pleasure now, angel… Not yours…” Crowley draws back, licking his lips. “Now, I’ve been told that the best position for a disobedient little angel is on his knees." He looks at Cas as though considering. “You were made for worship, weren’t you, love?”

Cas nods, because what else can he do?

Crowley looks all too pleased – with Cas, with himself. “ _Show me_.” 


End file.
